


You'll Be Mine

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Omega!Vergil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, alpha!Dante
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 一个主DV提及MV的寡妇故事。（
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Mundus/Vergil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	You'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 You’ll Be Mine
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> 分级 E
> 
> CP Dante/Vergil 提及一点Mundus/Vergil
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Dante/Omega!Vergil Mpreg 微non-con 贵族AU 寡妇文学 出轨提及 毒杀提及 乱//伦提及
> 
> 作者的话 为什么我们圈子里还没有！！！！！！！！！

“妈妈，妈妈！你看那个是不是弑君者！”站在街边的孩子挤在人群里，通红的面庞好奇地盯着逐渐靠近的黑马上身着黑衣的男子，他的手指毫不避讳地直指今日的主角。

孩子的母亲听到后尖叫了一声，混杂在人声沸腾的争论叫嚣当中，赶忙趁着护卫队未注意的情况下将不懂事态的孩子从人堆里拉扯了回去，惶恐的希望人群中没有人听到刚才的话语，责骂着孩子胡说的不懂事，他们可不想招惹上什么不妙。

但丁远远地看着维吉尔优雅地从毛色发亮的黑马上下来，这是蒙德斯死后但丁第一次见到维吉尔。

贴身的黑装柔软顺滑，勾勒出维吉尔纤长削瘦的身型，他的兄长又瘦了，银白色的头发一丝不苟地梳理到脑后，透过层叠的黑纱但丁能隐隐观察到维吉尔眼下拓印出深深的黑眼圈，他知道处理繁杂的事务正在逐渐蚕食维吉尔的身体机能，淡色的眸子闪烁着不该有的坚毅与冷漠，手里握着阎魔刀，即便身边的护卫将他保护得连一只蚊子都钻不进。

他走路仍旧保持着惯有的节奏和姿态，脑袋微微昂起的他走在精致奢华的地毯上仿佛在巡逻，仿佛近来发生的一切都只是游吟诗人嘴里随口唱诵的神话歌谣般虚渺且不切实际假若他不是穿着黑色的衣装倒更像那么一回事，好奇八卦的仆人们却不敢在此时直视舆论漩涡里的主角，他们都知道在此刻用调侃且不怀好意的眼神去打量斯巴达的长子并不是一件有趣的事情。

即便是丈夫的死去也没有让男子停止对自身庄严警慎的打扮，脸上平淡的宛若春日平静的绿河，跟外面那死了丈夫而嘶吼大哭的omega们没有丝毫相像的地方，他脸上没有因悲伤而流泪的模样，也没有因为死亡而憔悴，更没有因为无助而变得迷茫，这种情感占上风的模样仿佛不曾会出现在冰冷的男子身上。

但丁按照礼仪规矩迎接了沉默不语的维吉尔，他轻轻地握住维吉尔微冷的手，指尖却不能再多，遣送了多余的护卫队，丝毫不理会左右手的建议便带着维吉尔回到了先前兄长的房间，在追上来的长老面前但丁不过是抬起一边的眉毛不置与否。

在外人的眼里，虽然是亲兄弟，一同长大的双生子，可在特殊的情况下还是得保持一定的距离。

不过也有想要讨好但丁心思的大臣们咒骂着另外一群不懂得变通的蠢货，失去丈夫的维吉尔也许现在就需要唯一的亲人，也就是他的双胞胎弟弟但丁的安慰，假若剥夺兄弟两人为数不多的温存时间貌似太不过于人情，要知道维吉尔这次回来不可能是不带有目的的，兴许他只不过是想要回家疗养身上因蒙德斯死亡带来的撕裂伤口。

虽然说是维吉尔的房间，准确而言应该是但丁和维吉尔共享的卧室，但在维吉尔出嫁之后便光明正大的成为了但丁的单人卧室，可属于维吉尔的痕迹还充斥在任何可能的角落里，仿佛这名omega一直生活在这里未曾外出过，维吉尔最喜欢的诗集永远整整齐齐地摆放在床头柜上，这里也未曾出现过第三人的气味。

维吉尔缓慢地取下黑色的轻纱柔软帽子，路上总有一群无趣的百姓争先恐后地想要通过精细编织的纱层后睽睽维吉尔的面容，他沉默地站在床边似乎在思考着什么，高瘦的他顺着光拉长了地上的影子，阎魔刀靠在熟悉的往昔，房间里的火炉舔舐着木头发出噼里啪啦的曼妙声响，刚撑着黑伞出现在坟墓旁的男子在此刻被火光烘烤出人形。

将门轻轻地关上后，但丁安静地从身后紧紧地搂住维吉尔，未曾在乎后者不悦半皱起的眉头，他比维吉尔矮上那么一点，如此的身高差距能让他埋在兄长的肩头，就像是小时候从马背上摔下哭哭啼啼地寻找一个安慰的怀抱一般，他嗅闻着维吉尔清冷的信息素气味，鼻梁蹭弄着兄长白皙的脖颈，可惜的是高领的衣物让他没有无距离的接触，布料含着冷意与和软，纷繁的情愫与各色的思绪在此变得逐渐模糊。

“你回来了，维吉，”但丁率先打破了两人之间的沉默，他侧过脑袋轻轻地亲吻着维吉尔微冷的耳垂，顶弄着维吉尔柔软的发丝，像是暖风抚弄着柳梢，在暖洋的房间氛围与温热的怀抱下维吉尔僵硬的身体逐渐缓和，“你终于舍得回来了，我还以为那群傻瓜把你困住不准外出。”

“事实上，正是如此。”维吉尔半眯着眼睛，宫廷内尚有人怀疑蒙德斯的死亡是因为有人刻意投毒——即便他死前身体浮现的症状如霍乱如出一辙，与蒙德斯亲近的对象实在是太多了，从有绯闻的贵族到维吉尔，他们能怀疑的对象实在是太多。

他们认为作为蒙德斯伴侣的维吉尔应该在宫廷内哪里都不去，乖乖地度过最起码长达六个月的守寡期，最好能乖乖地当一个被操控的傀儡，可维吉尔从来都不屑于宫廷内各大权贵想要束缚他的不成文规矩，“我只不过是用了个蹩脚的理由，哈，’我需要我亲兄弟的安慰，安慰我因丈夫死去而碎裂的心与情感’，听起来如此讥讽。”

“你一个人回来了，尼禄那小子呢？什么时候会再次回去？”一提到“回去”，但丁本能地圈在维吉尔细瘦腰肢上的胳膊不由得加大了力度，但丁厌恶维吉尔冰冷的离去，只剩下一个渐行渐远且不会回头远望的脑袋，富含性暗示的大腿挤入了维吉尔的双腿之间，alpha的信息素让omega对外砌磊而成的防御城墙逐渐瓦解，“我以为你会带着尼禄一起回来，虽然你回来已经足够很好了，我真希望你最好就不要再离开了。”

“我回来已困难重重，但丁，”维吉尔冷哼了一声，他未尝不想带着尼禄回到斯巴达的领地，交给那脸上有雀斑的女仆总归让他不太放心，同样穿着黑色衣服的尼禄在维吉尔上马离开的时候哇哇大哭；不过维吉尔培养的棋子已经按照计划一步一步地布下陷阱，等待着贪婪的猎物为了一时眼前的利益跳入深深的大坑，“要制止住你不断扩大的贪婪，迟早有天它会吞噬掉你的所有。”

“维吉，我希望你回来不是要跟我吵架的，今天那群吵闹的家伙足够让我感到太阳穴要炸了，你能转过头来看看我吗？求你了，哥哥，我已经好久没有见到你了。”但丁贴在他的后背撒娇的模样跟小时候几乎没有任何区别，唯二不同的也许就是两人之间过密的距离与不断升温的暧昧情欲。

熟悉的称呼让维吉尔愣了一下，眉角逐渐柔和的男子轻轻地叹了口气转过身，任由但丁抱着他一起跌进那张松软的大床上，眼睛直视着眼睛，鼻梁轻轻触碰着鼻梁，呼出的热气交融在一块，“毕竟尼禄是我们的儿子，我可不想要看到蒙德斯手下那些愚蠢的傻瓜打着他的主意，我并不是故意要在这个时候提起尼禄的，而是我真的挺担心的，再者我的确很久没有见到他了，蒙德斯的警备真的太过了。你知道的，你比我更懂政治，不是吗，我亲爱的哥哥。”

“闭嘴，但丁，现在不是时候。”维吉尔突然警惕地掐住但丁还尝试着说着温情话语的嘴，肢体语言直接告诉胞弟此刻并不是继续叙说旧情的好时光，在但丁投下的阴影之下狐疑地盯着卧室的大门，房间里的温度立即降到冰点。

双生子之间的默契让但丁同样缓慢地从维吉尔的身上支起，维吉尔冷漠地拒绝了来自于但丁将他从床上拉起的好意，他从来没有弱到需要来自于他人的帮助。

兄弟两人调整了下呼吸与发皱的服装，维吉尔弯下腰拉平了因二人躺下而起皱的被褥痕迹，假装什么事情都未曾发生过，他们不过一个是因失去丈夫而极度悲伤的omega，一个是这名omega的双胞胎弟弟罢了。

但丁将门打开后便发现了两名推着餐车的仆人，银质餐车上摆满了丰盛的食物，他们在门口犹犹豫豫却迎面碰上了脸上挂着浅淡危险笑容的但丁，alpha警告意味的信息素让这两闻不出气味的beta都下意识地发抖——但丁讨厌告密者和偷听者，更不用谈但丁背后冷着一双眼睛，上下伴随着死亡气息的维吉尔。

被识破的两人立马抖着嗓子请求着来自斯巴达兄弟二人的原谅，待在门边偷听讲话是因为有外人的指使，一直有家族想要将斯巴达家族分裂蚕食，他们也是为了金钱和家庭才这么做的。

维吉尔和但丁是斯巴达家族唯二的继承人，他们的父母斯巴达和伊娃在先前的家族叛乱带来的争斗之下丧命，双生子中的长者维吉尔原本是家族权力的唯一继承人，他也很早的时候就展示了自身在处理政治经济事务上的天赋，相比之下他的弟弟更适合去做维吉尔的左右手或者是白骑士，但丁并不在乎政治场上的尔虞我诈与权力争分，他曾对着教导他们家族历史的导师说过只要站在兄长身旁就足够了。

可命运三女神善于捉弄他人，维吉尔在15岁的时候分化成了一名omega，按照常理他完完全全失去了继承父位的权力，所有的一切突然从他身上剥除降临在但丁的身上，大家将所有对维吉尔的期待转移到了但丁身上，维吉尔并不是不能继承，除非斯巴达家族里唯有维吉尔一人。

恰逢但丁分化成了维吉尔最想要的第二生理属性，作为alpha的他突如其然享受着原本赋予维吉尔的所有特殊权利，私底下兄弟两在一起的时候，但丁曾不止一次表示过假若维吉尔想要的话，他可以将所有的一切“还”给维吉尔，以omega继承位置的人并不多但并不代表是绝对的没有，只要但丁成为被动放弃所有贵族权利的白骑士便能做到。

不幸的是兄弟二人再一次被捉弄，在维吉尔15岁生日当天，他收到了来自于最为强势的蒙德斯家族的政治联婚申请，蒙德斯是这个区域的国王，原配的妻子早已死去的他看上了斯巴达家族里强大且冷漠的omega，他们都迷信唯有强大的omega才能生出健康且强壮的孩子。

蒙德斯开出的条件特别的丰厚，除了斯巴达家族的政治力量和蒙德斯家族的政治力量融合之外，有不少在外的领地和附属的人口归在斯巴达之下，他们都在窃窃私语的讨论说不准蒙德斯这名脚下没有任何一名子嗣的老头，他是为了找到一个年轻且丰饶的omega为他生下强大且适合继承王位的后代才找到维吉尔。

但丁因维吉尔答应了蒙德斯的联婚而大发雷霆，明明做出了足够让步只为了维吉尔留在身边的alpha实在想不明白为什么维吉尔还得去答应这个愚笨的请求，更何况他们家在某种情况下并不待见蒙德斯，光是想到维吉尔要给一个快要老到入土的家伙生孩子他就感到一阵头皮发麻的恶心，他高雅孤傲的哥哥怎么会突然认可自身的omega身份委屈自身的人格去做一名待在权力阴影背后的支撑者。

出乎但丁意料的，维吉尔对他的怒气视而不见，他觉得但丁不过是大题小做，甚至责骂但丁愚笨的一根脑筋通到底不明白变通，维吉尔说他有自己的打算，却鲜少跟他的胞弟商讨过，斯巴达家族要是有蒙德斯皇族力量的帮助肯定会变得更为强大，而他并不觉得蒙德斯能够活多久，只要能熬到蒙德斯死去的那天，按照继承的顺序，蒙德斯皇族的继承权则会落在维吉尔的头上。

更何况，人们都知道蒙德斯的皇位得来并不光彩，可以说得上是肮脏，上面沾有斯巴达和伊娃的鲜血，他们为蒙德斯付出了生命却什么都没有得到，幼年的维吉尔只能眼睁睁地看着皇军将母亲从他的身边掠夺而走，在蒙德斯主打的恐怖治理之下有不少人早已谋划如何推翻他的统治。

但丁冷着眼说维吉尔一定是疯了，维吉尔冷笑的讥讽但丁不过是一个蠢货。

两人之间弥漫的浓郁火药味变成了卧室里的扭打，他们从小到大都在为了一些鸡皮蒜毛的小事扭打在一块，但很快又会和好如初，可这次并不一样；在每次的争吵当中但丁总是在兄弟两人冷战时候最早跑到对方面前道歉和好的那一位，他会拿着自己都舍不得吃的草莓奶油煎饼给维吉尔。

无形之中来自于胞弟的纵容促使维吉尔心中名为任性的树长得越发庞大，逐渐的让他的脑海里一个深层意识已经定型，那便是无论自身做什么，作为最为理解他的但丁一定能够接受的，即便最开始的时候并不能，可最后但丁还是会接纳维吉尔的一切，就像是维吉尔会接纳但丁的一切。

可是这一次的战斗中维吉尔发现但丁是真的生气了，卧室里摆放的瓷器因两人纠缠而摔成一地冷色的碎片，殷红的玫瑰花无助地朝向在地上翻滚在一块的斯巴达兄弟二人，他们从互相挖苦到现在贴身肉搏，仆人们都惊慌地离开房间附近，他们可不想被两头发怒的野兽迁怒。

结果很快分出来了，身着红色衣裳的年幼者死死地揪着年长者蓝色的衣领，凭借着alpha的体能优势将仍旧尝试着抗争的维吉尔死死地压制在地板上，强迫那双因背叛而被怒意弥漫到发红的瞳眸直视，即便但丁被维吉尔重重一拳打歪鼻梁的流下的暗红鼻血为后者的面部画出冷漠的红色泪珠。

维吉尔狠狠地撞上了地板，柔软的地毯并没能起到很好的缓冲作用，他仰躺在地板上眼冒金星，一时之间只剩下满脑子责骂但丁的话语，喘着粗气的胸脯上下起伏，全身充斥的疼痛在他脆弱的神经跳着大胆的舞蹈，这是他为数不多在比斗之中输给但丁的一次。

他咬着牙咒骂着但丁的无赖，居然凭借着第二性征的优势在战场上使诈，alpha愤然的信息素能让意志不坚定的omega下意识的做出屈服的表现，作为omega的维吉尔自然将自身这次落于下风全部归罪于信息素的使然，但丁无声的回答作为了对于维吉尔这项指控的默认，他一言不发死死盯着维吉尔的模样让后者感到背脊冒起凉意，被盯上的猎物无助地踢蹬着腿，可怜的毛毯被蹭出水纹般的波澜皱褶。

但丁想要说些什么，却又不知道该说些什么，他总不能在此刻像过去一样哭着请求维吉尔不要离开，假若这般恳求维吉尔拒绝来自于蒙德斯的婚姻是否显得太过于的卑微，他不想要让兄长变本加厉的觉得自身不过是一个懦弱的alpha，或者是一个可以为了所谓的利益而抛弃的人。

他能理解维吉尔对于自身追求的向往，也能同意维吉尔为了自身的事业而离开斯巴达的领地，也能默然维吉尔在背后因政治惹出来的一系列麻烦，可但丁偏执地不让维吉尔离开他，骨子里的自私基因让他觉得维吉尔本应属于他，就像是他也本应属于维吉尔。

他们一同出生，一同长大，理应一同经历任何一切。

他们就这样僵持着，直到维吉尔的腹部传来熟悉的抽痛，在但丁信息素引导之下他被药剂勉强抑制住的潮热再次被引起，腹部腾起的恶心感让维吉尔颦蹙，他可记得这种空虚浪荡的诡异触感，腰肢发软带来的本能恐惧让其咬着牙想要从但丁之下逃离，可他这细微的动作却在但丁的眼里变成了另类的否认，维吉尔宁愿选择快掉牙的蒙德斯也不愿意但丁。

他们两人的私通来自于一场强奸，即便后来变成了你情我愿的合奸。

他们亲吻在一块，与其说是带有爱意的缠绵，更像是出于泄愤的博弈，但丁毫无章法地啃咬着维吉尔饱满的下嘴唇，舌头搔弄着兄长敏感的上颚软肉，带来的细碎酥麻快意让维吉尔收拢双腿夹紧卡在中间的alpha；不甘示弱的维吉尔在换息的刹那咬上了但丁的下唇，牙齿刺透血肉染起了天鹅绒的暗红，这个腥甜的吻带有疼痛，如同在野外采摘一朵芬芳的玫瑰被利刺吻伤。

双方的信息素正肆无忌惮的跳起探戈，进退的交融让但丁将维吉尔的裤子鲁莽地脱下，折叠的裤腿甩在床上，赤裸的下半身让维吉尔发出一声惊呼，在但丁的引导下抬起腰肢靠近胞弟的胯下；被alpha信息素充足开发的omega毫无防备的陷入但丁这罪恶的悖论陷阱，两只十指紧紧相扣的手早已写下罪论，单独的根茎上在肮脏的血液灌溉之下绽放了两朵妖艳的玫瑰，尾端暗着深色的沉。

但丁将他的双胞胎兄长按在两人共处的卧室的地面上狠狠地操弄，他甚至没有帮维吉尔很好的开拓身后，便从裤子里拿出了早已憋不出的粗大直直地顶在维吉尔湿透的后穴，他实在是太大了——维吉尔发出了一声急促的哭腔却抓紧了但丁结实的胳膊，扬起脑袋的猎物将毫无防备的脖颈完全暴露在饥饿的猎手面前，但丁俯身吮吸着维吉尔红肿的腺体，窜过全身的快感舒缓了维吉尔体后初次被alpha打开的疼痛，挺立的前端摩挲在但丁干净昂贵的布料里。

两人分化后仍旧没有分床睡，一方面是因为但丁的撒娇与黏人，狡黠的年幼者清楚地知晓维吉尔的软肋在何处，另一方面便是维吉尔心里的侥幸心理，其实只要他下定决心的话，就像是这场无厘头的政治联姻，哪怕是但丁缠在他身边好几天他也都不会表现出同意的迹象。

维吉尔的分化要比但丁更早，初次分化带来的热潮期便是在两人的床上度过的，他被烘烤到面部通红眼里含着一层薄薄的水雾，但丁一直乖乖地陪伴在维吉尔身边，在年长者需要喝水的时候赶忙递上一杯清冷。维吉尔的潮热并没有持续太久，很快他又变回了那个有点不近人情的维吉尔。

可属于维吉尔的枕头上残留的信息素气息无非是毒噬但丁心智的药物，他晚上从后抱着兄长细瘦入睡，惊觉昔日的梦境却演变成了胆大而又放乱的梦，在梦里骑在他身上尽显媚态的人便是平日冷冰冰待人的维吉尔，醒来的时候尴尬的发现自己射在内裤里一塌糊涂。

所有的胆大且犯上的梦境变成了真正的实践，但丁紧紧地扣住维吉尔的腰肢往更内里的紧致深入，他触碰到了维吉尔体内一个收缩的小口，外流的爱液暖暖地裹着但丁，吸引着他往更里面走，在维吉尔半眯着眼睛盯着他的时候领会的向前跟他内心缺乏安全感的兄长交换一个黏糊糊的亲吻，霸道且幼稚的挤进维吉尔紧捏着地毯上细碎短毛的手，手心贴着手心，手指扣着手指，一遍又一遍的贴在维吉尔的耳边重复着单一的三字情话，换来的却是再熟悉不过的冷哼作为应答。

但丁标记了处在强制性潮热期的维吉尔，等到他稍微从疯狂的情事里找到理智的时候貌似已经太晚了，哥哥整个人无助地瘫软在毛绒的地毯上，双腿大开，但丁射进去的精液和逐渐形成的结将维吉尔的腹部撑出一个小小的弧度，过多的液体将两人的结合处搅弄的胡乱不堪。

维吉尔被但丁操到一时之间找不到眼神的焦距，无神地盯着眼前垂落床上属于斯巴达家族的刺绣，微微喘息的胸膛上全都是啃咬吮吸的红色印记，胸前的两颗樱红充血挺立，让但丁完全移不开视线的便是维吉尔脖颈处狰狞的咬痕，宛若被饥饿的野兽撕开了喉咙。

为了标记所有权的alpha根本分不清下嘴的轻重，外翻的皮肉与暗红的血渍刺伤了但丁，成功地让无畏的男子感到一丝姗姗来迟的惶恐，可年长者身上带有自身气息的味道却又让他骄傲且满足，饱食的狮王心满意足舔上外翻的伤口。

两人对此事发生的深层原因只字不提，维吉尔睡醒后只是盛怒于但丁没有帮其清理干净，腹部上存有自身射出的凝结精斑，稍微挪动便能感到体内过多的白色粘液顺着肠道流到大腿，小心翼翼等待维吉尔醒来的但丁欣喜于兄长并未盛怒于两人之间心照不宣的情义，丝毫不理会维吉尔的责骂与皱眉紧紧地圈住兄长，习惯性地将脸蛋贴上维吉尔，轻轻歪过脑袋便可以在维吉尔的上下颤抖的银色眼睫毛上落下细密的亲吻。

打从被标记之后，维吉尔的潮热期都不用再服用抑制药剂，两人在那张从小到大共享的床上共同度过恼怒且黏糊糊的易感期与潮热期，他们的身体仿佛天生便是为对方所存在的，明白生理构造的两人知道射进去容易促使怀孕，每次但丁没把控好射在里面只能可怜兮兮地请求来自维吉尔的原谅。

即便私人医师还是照例给他开了许多药物，但丁还帮兄长销毁里面绿褐色的液体假装已经服用，维吉尔日常的打扮很好遮住脖颈上的咬痕，同时维吉尔也拒绝了私人医师更为进一步的例行检查，他害怕跟双胞胎弟弟的私通会因此暴露，淡漠的日常作风让医师无奈的接受。

维吉尔最后还是远出嫁给了蒙德斯，17岁的维吉尔穿着象征着圣洁的白色婚服出现在但丁的面前，他面色毫无波澜地帮但丁整理胸前稍微歪斜的玫瑰，那是一朵殷红欲滴的玫瑰，正是他唯一的血亲双胞胎弟弟将其送到蒙德斯的面前，然后将维吉尔的手轻轻地搭在蒙德斯那枯瘦如同树干的手心，但丁往后退一步之前重重地捏了捏兄长的手，嘴角勉强地弯出一抹笑意，在各大宾客祝福下的丈夫却没有发现作为伴侣的维吉尔那双浅色的眸子从来没舍得将过多的注意力留在他的身上。

蒙德斯年老了并不能喝下太多的酒，蜂拥而至的酒杯让他分不清楚坐在床边的虚白身影是否正在等待着他，维吉尔无言的将被酒精麻痹了一切感官的蒙德斯放在了床上，甚至颇为贴心的帮他拉高了被褥，皱眉打量着睡梦者毫无防备的睡姿只感到一阵虚晃的反胃感袭击了他，下一秒门口传来了斯巴达兄弟之间才明白的敲门声，转头便看到但丁举着一瓶上等的葡萄酒朝他挥了挥手，胸前的玫瑰此刻已经暗色的发黑。

他肯定做不好一个完美的妻子，更做不好皇族最为优秀的皇后，本来维吉尔先天并不是这个料蒙德斯醒来之后便看到了脖颈上残留着但丁咬痕的维吉尔，在精心编织的谎言之下他相信这是他昨晚做出来的一切——他成功地标记了斯巴达家族的长子，却不知道维吉尔在昨夜却被他的弟弟揽入怀抱。

但丁没有脱去维吉尔身上的精美婚衣，只是掀开了维吉尔过长的下衣摆当着兄长的面操入了炙热的体内，他贴在维吉尔的耳边啃咬着问道这是否算是他们两个结婚的夜晚，维吉尔红着眼断断续续小声咒骂着但丁变态的心里与病态的做法，却被但丁一个没入生殖腔道的顶弄而婉转了喘息的尾音，当天他并没有阻止但丁射在里面，而是抱着双胞胎弟弟的胳膊埋在他的怀抱里闷出浅浅的呻吟。

在但丁的眼里，维吉尔其实更适合披上象征着无上权力的天鹅绒国王衣装，周围站着七名毕恭毕敬的白骑士，孤傲地坐在蒙德斯的王位上冰冷地等待着来自于四面八方领主的殷勤拜见，而不是成为蒙德斯的附属品，像无用的花瓶在蒙德斯裁判的时候站在旁边却不能发言，不过维吉尔也不曾在意外人对他的指指点点，反正他的所作所为足够对外传递一个消息——他与蒙德斯的关系很好，能很好地得到蒙德斯的喜欢。

维吉尔很快熟悉蒙德斯的交际圈子，舞台上维吉尔擅长运用自身的手段使得自身大放异彩，借用蒙德斯的名义他能轻而易举地获得许多由利益构建的关系，在高大的皇宫里有不少成为了维吉尔最为忠诚的线人和手下，他们有目的有计划的进行骚乱，皇城附近区域时不时会出现被损坏面容的尸体，他们追寻源头的时候成功冤枉了在政治立场上得罪维吉尔的贵族，蒙德斯却不知道当他在主持所谓的扭曲正义的时候成为了维吉尔清扫政治道路上障碍的工具。

因为但丁是维吉尔的双胞胎弟弟，他对蒙德斯的忠诚表现也得到了这名国王的赏识，可惜的是但丁成为了斯巴达家族唯一的继承人，他无法宣誓成为伴随在蒙德斯身边的白骑士，这般他不仅能随时出现在皇宫，还能跟他的兄长有更多的接触。

但得到蒙德斯的信任已经足够了，但丁对外宣称来看望外嫁的双胞胎兄长，跟维吉尔交换有用的线人信息，一内一外很好地构建了相通的消息网络，他们得到不少家族的支持，大家都厌恶了战争和税收的压榨，当然，但丁还可以在蒙德斯忙着处理事务的时候，在维吉尔的邀请之下于两人的大床上狠狠操干蒙德斯名义上的伴侣，直到维吉尔将那松软的枕头捏到变形。

维吉尔对外沉默的表现也让蒙德斯感到放心，他的前妻吵吵闹闹，每天疑心疑鬼蒙德斯是否在外沾花惹草，看上了哪个无辜却年轻貌美的农家omega，维吉尔从来不去过问蒙德斯的花边消息，他只是默默地站在应该在的位置，在蒙德斯的眼皮子底下做不应该做的事情。

蒙德斯对于维吉尔的出城也只是纵容地睁一只眼闭一只眼，更何况他的确没有想明白维吉尔外出能干什么，除了去呼吸一下皇城里没有的肮脏混乱气息之外，外面貌似没有什么东西能够跟皇城相匹配，再者这里并不是斯巴达的地盘，自负的蒙德斯却不知道维吉尔在一幢少有人在的塔楼下脱下灰色的斗篷，那双浅色的眸子在阴影下闪烁着孤傲的光芒，而坐在维吉尔面前的男子便是他的双胞胎弟弟。

哪怕是蒙德斯外出打猎都会邀请上斯巴达家族的但丁，后者总是得到来自于其他家族权贵的夸赞，实际上维吉尔骑马和狩猎的技术极为优秀，远远地高于但丁，小的时候但丁曾在一旁张大嘴巴惊讶地看着他的兄长流畅且优美的骑着栗色母马，拉开弓稳稳地将刚飞过天边的可怜家伙射下。

可是由蒙德斯组织的外出狩猎维吉尔总是不参加，他没有任何心情在外人面前展示自身，倒是宁愿在私人的帐篷里拿着一本诗集阅读，等到人群汇聚在蒙德斯身边寻找着一只钻入灌木丛里不见身影的兔子而摸不着头脑的时候，但丁早已拉开了属于维吉尔的帐篷帘子，一手死死地捂住兄长的嘴，凑到维吉尔因为紧张而发红的耳根低声地命令维吉尔将他的双腿拉的更开一点，粘稠的水声充斥在狭小的空间内。

但丁顽劣的性格并没有因为他成为斯巴达家族领主而有任何一丝的改变，他知道蒙德斯也会跟他享用维吉尔——后者并不想跟但丁过多的谈论这些无聊的孩子气，外人都知道上了年纪的蒙德斯并不能很好地满足一个丰腴的omega，有的时候维吉尔躺在一边正放空脑袋想着别的事情，蒙德斯就已经完事了躺回在一旁，维吉尔只是淡然的走去浴室擦干净身上的污渍。

可年幼者总是一遍又一遍的逼问被操到眼泪含不住的维吉尔，到底是蒙德斯操的舒服还是他操的舒服，维吉尔一般选择咬在但丁的肩膀上作为一个血淋淋的回答，但也有时候维吉尔尖叫着哭喊是他的弟弟；两人偷情的频率并不低，却没有被外人发现过，他们披着亲情的外衣做着乱伦的事情。

可惜的是稍微知道一丝蛛丝马迹的人都被维吉尔率先发觉，也许挂在城墙上的干枯尸体原本的罪名并不是偷盗，而是知道了皇后在外跟自己的双胞胎弟弟乱伦的事实，他们对外严肃高清的维吉尔却在亲生的双胞胎弟弟下咬着床单，唾液与眼泪润湿了松软的棉花，屁股里吃着粗大的阴茎。

维吉尔曾询问过为什么但丁不去找一个妻子，要知道对于斯巴达的领主而言找到一个名门贵族里的大家闺秀作为伴侣是一件极为容易的事情，斯巴达跟蒙德斯联合之后带来了极大的政治威望，可对此但丁没有做出回答，默默地将维吉尔往自己更为内里的带，粗大的阴茎将维吉尔紧致的穴口撑得满满当当，加快频率的进出让维吉尔几乎说不出一句完整的话语。

纤瘦的双腿紧紧地圈在但丁的腰上，在顶到生殖腔道微张的小口的时候舒适的半蜷缩起脚趾，他翻滚着喉结小声叫唤着胞弟的名字，眼泪顺着面颊滑下；但丁最后只是用鼻梁蹭弄着维吉尔的鬓角，顺着下巴优美的弧度一路细密的亲吻着，一遍又一遍说着那句万年不变的三个字情话，这次维吉尔并没有用不屑的冷哼作为回答，他只是紧紧地圈住了但丁的脖颈。

正如蒙德斯所期望的那般，维吉尔给他生了一个孩子，一个儿子。

他们给这个在维吉尔怀里吮吸着手指睁着一双无辜大眼睛的男孩取名为尼禄，殊不知这个名字是但丁跟维吉尔两人高潮后温存时候谈论决定的，蒙德斯唯一的继承人却拥有斯巴达家族典型的面容和发色，一言一行难以找到属于蒙德斯家族的残存，尤其是尼禄学会走路之后几乎跟但丁早年没有任何的区别，两人几乎是一个模板刻印出来的。

有次在各大家族的会议饭桌上某个愚笨的领主半开玩笑地说尼禄跟但丁长得很像，意有所指地看向坐着颇为靠近的斯巴达兄弟，但丁和维吉尔面前虽挂着浅淡的笑意却不由得警觉了起来，倒是蒙德斯冷哼了一声辱骂这个领主脑子还不如一只在泥地里打滚的母猪，但丁和维吉尔不就是双胞胎吗，但丁是尼禄的叔叔，他们两个能不像吗。

尼禄这小家伙会吵吵闹闹地满皇宫的到处乱跑，揪着厨房门外的大狗耳朵假装自己是即将上战场的将军，将仆人们折磨的苦不堪言，却乖巧地扒拉在维吉尔的腿后尝试着用狗狗眼换取一个怀抱，他奶声奶气的称呼维吉尔为妈咪，虽然后者并不喜欢这个称呼，在外人面前尼禄还是乖巧地称呼维吉尔为父亲。

但总比蒙德斯要好多了，面对着名义上的父亲，尼禄总是咬着下嘴唇固执地不发出任何一句话语，即便蒙德斯给他提出许多丰厚的交换要求，尼禄也只有在跟维吉尔独处不得不提到蒙德斯的时候，他才会装模作样的奶奶地成为蒙德斯为父皇，反正维吉尔对他叫不叫蒙德斯为父亲并不在意。

但丁见过尼禄，次数不多，在维吉尔怀着尼禄的时候见到的次数倒比生下来之后还多，因为尼禄占据了维吉尔太多的时间，他的教学几乎也由维吉尔所承担，从吃饭的礼仪到剑术马术，斯巴达和伊娃所教给维吉尔的一切他都几乎毫无保留地交给尼禄。

到处捣乱的小家伙见到但丁会高叫着但丁的名字直接撞入后者的怀里，任由男子粗糙的胡茬将他肉肉的小脸磨蹭出浅浅的红印，他们叔侄两人在皇城里表现的更像是一对亲父子，在一旁的维吉尔只是淡淡的批评尼禄不应该称呼斯巴达大人的姓名，尼禄眨了眨无辜的眼睛看着维吉尔，不一会被但丁带来的远东玩具吸引开心的到处找同龄的孩子们炫耀，却没有注意到在树荫底下妈咪跟他的叔叔悄然地交换了一个吻。

维吉尔和他都心知肚明尼禄根本不是蒙德斯的孩子，这不过是兄弟两人私通乱伦的证据。

在尼禄满月的晚会上但丁只能以叔叔的身份亲吻男孩儿肉乎乎的面庞，他轻轻抚摸着尼禄冷白色的小卷毛，嘿，这可是他跟维吉尔的孩子。在摇篮里对着玩具发呆的尼禄却紧紧地抓住但丁的食指发出咯咯的笑声，在一旁招呼着外来贵客的维吉尔看到这一幕只感到复杂的情愫漫没了他与但丁二人，可他并没有任何办法，即便蒙德斯死了仿佛也无法很好的解决这一切。

现在蒙德斯已经死了，卧病在床将近两个星期便撒手人间。

一个月前他还在丰收的宴会上大会宾客，丰盛的食物将长桌摆的满满当当，许多趁机献殷勤的人群举着大大小小的酒杯将蒙德斯包围，他们一边攀谈着一边让自身成为酒精的囚徒，维吉尔冷眼地看着他的弟弟举着香槟在人群中向他笑了笑，那杯翻腾着气泡的香槟在烛光下闪烁着光泽。

尼禄刚想要下去找但丁却被维吉尔拉住了，年长者告诉孩子下面会有吃孩子的大灰狼变成了人形，正等着尼禄的下去，听了母亲捏造谎言却信以为真的小熊只能嘟着嘴巴抱着维吉尔的腿乖乖地坐在了一边，在维吉尔澄澈的瞳眸里完美地倒映出蒙德斯满满地喝下但丁混在人群总递过去的葡萄酒。

自此之后，高烧与呕吐腹泻是蒙德斯最为亲密的伴侣，看诊的医生摇了摇脑袋表示这是他们难以治愈的疾病，城外的村庄里已有好几百人因此而丧命，仿佛是上天在惩罚这名贪图权力的混账。

维吉尔代替蒙德斯成为了统治国家的第一把手，毕竟他是尼禄的母亲，而现在尼禄还小并不能处理事务，他便能以看护人的名义暂时取得皇城的决策权，维吉尔率先清理掉了一些还顽固遵守蒙德斯命令的傻瓜，按照先前计划的图纸安插了各大家族的忠诚能干却先前无法得到重视的人。

除此之外，他仍旧在尽职尽责地当一名好妻子，每天准时出现在蒙德斯的床边让他服用医师调剂的药物，他半皱着眉头一勺一勺喂入这名将死还想要跟女仆私通的老家伙的最终，随后便拿着书在旁边默默地阅读了起来，时不时尼禄会冒出来可怜巴巴地要求妈咪带他出去骑马，他可不在乎蒙德斯在床上又跟哪个家伙以私生子许诺财富或者是领地。

如今，维吉尔随便找了个无须有的罪名将这两个偷听的蠢货交给了擅长套出情报的手下来处理，餐车上的食物闪烁着危险的气息，但丁暗了暗眸子吩咐仆人将其也一并处理干净。

处理好所有事情的但丁再次将房门关上，先前酝酿的所有情欲因插曲而破灭，身着黑衣的维吉尔看不出任何的表情波澜，仍旧处在守寡时期的omega便站在但丁的不远处直勾勾地盯着但丁，微昂起脑袋的他仿佛站在遥不可及的彼岸静静地等待着胞弟，他突然自我嘲笑一般忽地勾起嘴角，假若外人知道正在守寡的他刚才差点就要跟自己的亲弟弟上床，那会是一副如何有趣的光景。

“老哥，你知道吗，我打算做一件事，”但丁犹豫了一会还是决定说出，不知为何身上披着黑色寡衣的维吉尔在他的眼里拥有一种更为吸引的气息，即便他们两身后是没有尽头的深渊，但丁坚信自己也会毫不犹豫地冲上前去搂住维吉尔一并跳下去，在他缥缈的回忆中他曾有一次没有抓稳兄长的手。

但丁跨步走上前去圈住维吉尔，再次忽视后者发出一声不悦的感叹声，  
“没有人会阻止你再嫁的，你现在是尼禄的母亲，也是皇城里主掌权力的君主，我相信在蒙德斯死了不久有不少臣子跟你提议找一个新的alpha作为这个皇族的国王，他们肯定会给你推荐各色想要你美色和财富的混球，那场面一定非常的有趣。”

“当然，我并不是指会找另外的家伙，嘿，老哥别顶我的腹部了，那很疼，”感觉到维吉尔的防备但丁不得不加快了说话的语速，仍旧低沉带有讨价还价的口吻，露出一个抚慰性质的笑容，身着黑衣的蒙德斯守寡者和身着红衣的斯巴达领主紧紧地贴在一块，但丁可不想下一秒被维吉尔掀翻在地上，只能喘着疼痛的粗气盯着维吉尔踩在他胸膛上小腿的流畅线条，

“我愿意将所有的一切都给你，我的大人。”

半年过去。

原先在路边胡乱呼喊着让母亲快来看弑君者的孩子又站在人潮涌涌的街头，他好奇的扒拉着旁边被士兵推回去的拥挤人群，踮起脚尖尝试着在几乎没有多余缝隙的土地上跳起来，可惜的是今天他没有办法看到引起如此热闹背后的两位主角，他和周围的人一样都想要看看这场盛大的婚礼。

今天结婚的二人并不会经过百姓区域，没有任何必要冒这个风险，花车上穿着洋溢着快乐气息的人群往两边蜂拥的人群扔下铜板与糖果，面带着笑容庆祝着今天唯一的盛大喜事，路边几千甚至上万的双手迎着道路将此围的水泄不通，他们一边疯抢着铜板一边呼叫着新国王的名字。

“为什么他们要叫’婊子’啊？”孩子实在想不明白，等到花车过去人群散开之后，手里抓着满满的铜板玉堂果的他回到了母亲工作的酒馆里，一屁股坐在破损的木椅上闷闷地问出了声。

这并不能怪他，因为“婊子”是他最近几天听到最多的词语，年龄还小的他并不知道为什么有些在他们酒馆里喝酒的男人们要露出一脸不还好意的笑容，用“婊子”这个词语形容他们的掌握权力的国王，同样的孩子并听不明白他们为什么要用如此露骨的话语去描绘那些情事，仿佛他们亲眼见过两人的做爱一般。

突然之间孩子意识到，已经有好长一段日子城里并没有出现莫名其妙的死尸了。

“噢，这个词语你是从哪里学来的，亲爱的！不准再说这个单词了！”他的母亲再一次听到了，赶紧凑上前来摇了摇脑袋，就好像她并不知道到底是谁告诉他的儿子“弑君者”这个词语一般迷惑。

旁边听到孩子提问的醉汉们红着一张脸大笑了起来，喘不过气只得到了酒馆女主人的尖声诅咒让其下地狱，却还是在他们的叫唤嚷嚷之下重重地将烈性的小麦发酵酒放到了满是油渍的桌面上，收拾了下围巾转身进入厨房后台。

“那是因为！嘿！你是没有亲眼见到，要是你见到了也会说一句婊子，相信我！”另外一名女性凑到孩子的耳根吹了一口暧昧的热息，身上浓厚的脂粉味让孩子不适地版皱起眉头，“我原本以为我们已经足够下地狱了，嚯，可现在我想他和他的弟弟才是，说不准天杀的还是地狱的管理者哈哈哈哈哈！”

这是在他们家工作的一名女性omega，当然了孩子并不知道楼下的房间里到底是做什么勾当，他只在夜晚见到过清醒的她——因为要数钱，他只知道有各色男女会出现在下面，时不时他能听到一些很奇怪的声音。

“到底是因为什么呀？！”孩子真的很着急，没有被满足的好奇心让他难受极了。

“你知道吗，他在今天结婚之前，就是准备的时候，嘿，居然之前的婚衣尺码不合适了。”  
“好家伙，原来已经怀孕了差不多四五个月了，你推算一下，难道他还不是婊子吗？！”


End file.
